World Guardians 3: The In-between
by Remmy117
Summary: The trio of guardian apprentices Charlie, Kathryn, and Nathan have found themselves in a new world, new challenges, and new enemies. A great emptiness that has plagued over the guardians for thousands of years is returning once again, as well as a the only person who has the power to stop it, the In-between.
1. Chapter 1

_I do apologize for taking this long. With so much going on in my life, I had given up on this series, but after looking over emails and reviews, I was greatly moved by all of you. So here it is the third World Guardians: The In-between in honor of all you wonderful people. _

…

World Guardians 3, The In-between

Chapter 1

Pouring in her own sweat Charlie sat down on a rugged stone next to a small creek. She finally had to take a break from the intense training, but her peace was interrupted by a shriek of terror from Nathan. She sighed shaking her head.

Remmy: "THAT'S NOT FAIR KATHRYN! AND YOU KNOW IT!" followed up behind the scream.

"Life isn't fair Nathan," came the solemn reply, almost bored in its tone. "It isn't my fault that you cannot keep up."

Inca finally joined them in the isolated woods, "I think that's good enough for today." Charlie nodded giving a thumbs up.

"Oh don't look so relieved Nathan, I'm not finished" said Inca as he dragged himself behind Kathryn, "There is something we need to discuss."

Charlie looked at her waiting.

Inca continued after the three were at ease, "Well, it's been quite a while since your last venture and the three of you have improved quite a bit in your training. So I think you can handle your next task."

Charlie looked up cheerfully, the last few months of their lives had be nothing but balancing their normal lives, finishing school, and training in their World Guardian duties. She was ready for a real task.

Kathryn raised an eyebrow at the elder guardian, her face carefully blank. "And what exactly would be our next task?" she asked, arms crossing over her chest as she spoke. Blue eyes were full of curiosity and caution. She hadn't forgotten the danger Charlie had been in within the last world they had visited.

Inca sighed, "I have to leave and the three of you are staying here."

Charlie smile faded, "We aren't going with you? I thought you said we were ready."

Inca nodded, "Ready to not be shadowed all the time, I have important business elsewhere."

Charlie looked down disappointed, "Besides, you each have lives here in this world that you must prepare to leave behind," finished Inca.

"So, head to your homes, spend some time with your families, I'll return in a week, ten days at the most to collect you... are we clear?"

Charlie nodded, "Yes master."

"Yes ma'am," Kathryn noted, her fingers crossed behind her back even as she glanced over at Charlie. She held few doubts that her friend would remain in one place even if order to.

Nathan smiled, "a whole week? Finally, I think I may hit the spa later."

Inca shook her head and pulled her crystal out from her shirt making a portal.

Charlie looked at Inca, "What do we do if we don't hear from you after ten days?"

Inca smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be back within ten days." and she was gone.

Charlie looked at Kathryn, "Wonder what is so important."

"Who knows," the Vampire shrugged, looking more than a little bored. "Are we really going to hang around for the next 10 days?"

"Let's at least try" smiled Charlie, "Lets head home, maybe a mini vacation before we really start our 'duties'"

Relaxing at the Williams home, thankfully apart from Niles being there they were alone, the rest of the house hold had left a few days ago on holiday.

"So what are you going to tell James?" Charlie asked Kathryn.

"About what?" she asked looking bored. "He stays busy and so do I, it won't be odd if I simply disappear."

Charlie gave her a look, "No telling when or if we come back, I think he might notice something."

"It wouldn't be the first time," Kathryn replied, shrugging slightly. "You forget Charlie, I'm a lot older than either of you. I spent several years separate from him."

Charlie nodded thinking as she played with her drinking glass.

Knowing none of the Williams would care if she went missing.

Nathan joined them back in the real world, "Well, my brother ran off months ago with his... guy... girl... it thing, so that problem was nip in the bud." he looked at Charlie, "How is Niles?"

She sighed, "Not good. Things seem to get worse after graduation."

"I think he knows something is going on." she mumbled.

"It wouldn't surprise me," noted Kathryn, watching Charlie. "He is a perceptive old man."

"He knew about the vampires." she added.

Nathan made a face, "Jesus".

Charlie nodded drinking some of her , "Old man got some connections."

"I swear he was once in the CIA or something" added Nathan, "or maybe he worked for batman."

"So, getting away from family isn't going to be too much trouble that puts us ahead of things for once." said Charlie.

"No, it doesn't seem so," Kathryn noted softly.

Charlie shifted slight when she felt her phone go off, after looking at the text she sighed, "Niles is at the hospital again."

"Why?" Kathryn asked, tilting her head to the side with a look of confusion.

Charlie shook head "i don't know, can you take me?"

Kathryn gave a small nod. "I suppose you mean in a car and not... the other way."

Nathan blinked up from his drink, "What about me?"

Charlie smiled, "Well if you want to stay here alone with James."

He narrowed his eyes pursing his lips, "Can i at least drive?"

Charlie shook her head, even knowing the answer from Kathryn as she got to her feet to follow the vampire out the door.

"I don't think so Nathan."

Upon arriving at the hospital Charlie was led to a small room where she found the old butler who raised her laid out in a bed hooked up to several equipment.

Charlie gave him a small smile when he opened his eyes, "My dear Charlie..."

"Doctor says you'll be fine, you'll just need to rest." said Charlie.

He shook his head, and looked at Kathryn, "a moment please."

Kathryn gave a small bow to the man, respecting him enough to back out of the room.

Niles sighed, "Charlie there is a lot of things I need to tell you, that I needed to tell you for a while now."

"About what?" she asked.

"About you, I know what you've become and you'll be leaving soon."

Charlie chuckled slightly, "What are you talking-"

"Lying is not one of your better gifts." he then nodded to the chain that was around her neck that held the hidden crystal under her shirt, "I've seen one of those before."

Charlie said nothing letting him continue; "it was years ago. A man came to me one night with a child. He brought me you."

Now Charlie couldn't gather any words to respond. He nodded, "I'm sorry. I would have-" he breathed heavily, "He told me to never tell you. And I couldn't let you continue without knowing the truth before i myself leave this world."

She shook her head, "No you going to be fine."

"No, you and I both know...I'm dying." he whispered, "and didn't want you to keep thinking those horrible people where you're real family."

Charlie fought back the tears, "If they are not then who is?"

Niles shook his head, "I wouldn't say, fearing it would endanger you." Charlie rested her forehead on his hand, "Seeing you go off to this new life brings me peace, I've never had a child to call my own, but when you came into my life, everything changed."

Charlie shook her head, "I can't leave you here like this."

"There is nothing else here for you, and it would be more than shame for you to waste your talents watching an old man die." he said, "and you don't want to watch me die. Go with your friends and do great things."

An hour or so past while Nathan and Kathryn waited, until Charlie finally joined them in the waiting room.

"Can we leave?" she asked.

Kathryn gave a small nod, pulling Charlie into a hug. She'd sensed it when in the room that Niles had little time left in this world, and she gave a bow towards his room again before pulling Charlie to her again. "Yeah, let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

The car ride was silent until Nathan spoke, "I have an idea."

No one responded to him, "I have an idea." he repeated.

"What Nathan?" Kathryn finally asked when he had repeated this several times.

"Why don't we just leave and find Inca." he said.

Kathryn gave him a look through the mirror of a mixture of impression. "Think of that all your own did you?"

"Well, I think we all kinda want to get away from here." Said Nathan.

Charlie thought for a moment, "Niles said... that I was adopted"

Nathan blinked, "come again."

"It stood to reason they weren't your real family," Kathryn muttered. She had never had proof, but she'd believed those horrid people couldn't have really been Charlie's family.

Charlie took a deep breath, "he said a guy showed up about eleven years ago with me... and he had a power crystal."

"Another guardian?" asked Nathan.

"Interesting," Kathryn added, glancing over at Charlie. "Anything else?"

"He said I was in danger." she mumbled, "that's all."

Nathan looked between them, "why not find out?"

Charlie looked back, "Find out what?"

"If the man who brought you was a guardian."

Nathan paused, "and well... if i had the chance to see my parents again... I'll take it."

Charlie looked down at her feet, "my parents... why can't i remember them."

"Then maybe the guy that brought you here will know who they are." said Nathan.

"Perhaps you were too young to remember them Charlie," Kathryn stated softly. "Or perhaps you simply blocked traumatic events out of your mind."

"Do... do you think Inca will let me find out?" she asked.

"It is easier to ask for forgiveness, than ask permission."

"Then let's bring some supplies with us, so we can use our crystals only when we need to." said Charlie.

"My brother had some old camping equipment, we could use some of that." said Nathan.

"And maybe different types of money, just in case we end up... in China in another world." he added.

Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Hey you never know."

She turned back around in her seat, "we should be able to some useful stuff in Niles office."

"He was in the CIA wasn't he?" asked Nathan.

"Let's just pick out a plan," stated Kathryn with a sigh.

While they were leaving the Williams house hold Charlie paused in the doorway as they were leaving to look back inside. She could see her life in the house pass by and the painful reminder of Niles.

Nathan nodded Kathryn's attention to her.

Kathryn sighed. "It will be okay Charlie. He wanted you to have a good life.

Charlie nodded, "i know... I just never realized how much of a father he really was."

"He was a good one, to all of us," Kathryn murmured quietly, wrapping an arm around her friend and tugging her towards the car. "But everyone has their time."

Charlie nodded and looked back at the house then smiled at her, "Bittersweet memories."

"So we got everything?" asked Nathan.

"Oh one more thing." said Charlie. she disappeared for a moment but returned carrying several rolls of toilet paper, "Kinda been wanting to do this for a long time."

Kathryn smirked at the thought and caught some of the toilet paper. "Oh this shall be fun."

Nathan ran off into the kitchen, "I'm gonna get the eggs!"

Once they were out the three stood back and stared back at their master piece. Charlie nodded, "just a little... going away present for them."

Nathan blinked, "Aren't they coming back today."

"yeah" Charlie replied quickly, "we should go." Kathryn snickered, jumping into the driver's seat, grinning at the other two. "Let's go boys and girls."

The two ran behind her to leave, "let's do it!" said Nathan.

The car finally pulled into a small parking lot near an empty beach. The three stood alone on the shore line watching the sun set. Charlie adjusted the strap of her messenger bag after she tucked a picture of their graduation safely inside. "We ready for this."

"So, I'm so getting this Louis and Clark vibe right now, can we move this along," stated Nathan.

Kathryn rolled her eyes at Nathan. "We're not going out in a damn canoe sir, so just chillax, we got this."

Nathan nodded, "So ready for it."

Charlie sighed, "Neither of you paid attention when Inca showed us how to make a portal did you."

"Yeah... Inca, you know when she starts going and going, well so does my mind..." Nathan trailed off his sentence. "I did, but I figured you'd want the honors," Kathryn shrugged slightly.

Charlie nodded and pulled her crystal from her shirt. Focusing energy just right she turned it. It took a moment for the Portal to appear... Behind them. They turned Charlie blinked, "First one... a bit of kinks to work out," she mumbled.

"Together then" she added hold her hands to her side.

Kathryn nodding, reaching over and taking one of Charlie's hands. "Together."

Nathan did the same, "To where ever fate takes us."

Charlie laughed, "Really touchy moment guys."

After a few passing moments the three slowly stepped forward to a new world.

Charlie peeked open her eyes and looked around, "Well... we aren't dead," she paused, "that's a start."

"Can one technically die if they have no heartbeat?" Kathryn asked boredly, looking around their new environment.

"Well, me and Charlie are technically alive." added Nathan as he looked down the dark foggy street.

Charlie stepped out of the nook into the alley way. She narrowed her eyes at the twisted path, "For some reason... I think I know this place."

"It does seem familiar."

Nathan started to drift down the alley way, "Well, let's find out."

It wasn't long during the walk Charlie froze at seeing a sign above a shop listing its name. She tapped Kathryn on the arm and pointed to it. The sign read, Borgin & Burkes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I got a feeling." she mumbled.

Kathryn's eyes widened slightly. "No way."

"What?" blinked Nathan feeling uneasy noticing that they were being watched.

Charlie was now starting to notice shadowy figures sneaking around the corners. "i think we should keep moving" she mumbled under her breath.

Nathan moved closer to them, "now please" he mumbled.

Charlie started off to lead them away, a few shadow figures stood in her away. But She had no trouble pushing past them to find their way out of knockturn alley. Kathryn gave them a slightly annoyed look as she pushed past too.

"Whoa there little darlings." Started one nasty fellow.

"Fuck off," Kathryn stated, giving him a bored look.

He reached out to Charlie who responded quickly grabbing him by the wrist and before he realized she turned and flipped him on his back to the ground. Another reached into his cloak pocket, no doubt reaching for his wand considering what world they were in.

Kathryn smirked. "Try it, and see what happens."

Charlie painful twisted the one man's wrist causing him to cry out, "Let 'em go!"

"You heard the man" said Nathan to those that had surrounded them. They slowly backed away clearing a path for them.

Charlie let go following up the team as they cleared out of knockturn alley straight a completely different brighter area that was diagon alley.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Nathan.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" asked Charlie, "It's the wizarding world of Harry potter." she whispered to him.

He looked between the two of them in disbelief, "Dear lord, you've got to be kidding me"

"... Yes nathan, we're kidding, and those men wanted to give you pretzels and hugs," Kathryn muttered sarcastically.

"Well, they could've been part of the British mafia." he whined. Charlie looked around at the colorful shops but there was a lingering dread in the air.

"Right mafia." Kathryn shook her head. "Get your head together Nathan."

"Right, right, but I don't know if you two noticed..." he leaned, "We aren't really wizards. And we don't have any money that they'll take or, or a place to sleep." he continued.

Charlie looked at him, "That's the point of bringing these bags with us and the point of being what we are." she whispered back, "and we do use some magic, just not the same methods, so calm down and keep it together."

Nathan nodded, "sorry...i just never read the books."

Kathryn raised an eyebrow. "How did you not read them?"

"I wasn't interested... like you and star wars." he replied.

Kathryn sighed.

"It's ok, Kathryn and I have more than enough knowledge about it." said Charlie.

"Okay then... where do we start?" asked Nathan.

Charlie looked at Kathryn, "The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes, I believe that would be the best place to start."

They continued down the alley way that seemed like a nice dream that went wrong. "Where is everyone?" asked Nathan.

Walked by a window plastered with wanted posters of death eaters that were on the lose, "I think i have an idea." mumbled Charlie pausing in the street to pick up a tossed gutter page of the Daily Prophet. She read quietly to herself and noticed the date.

"What's wrong?" asked Charlie's grim face.

Charlie handed the dirty page to Kathryn, "It would seem we are right after the events of the triwizard tortament."

Nathan glanced at the date, "1995?"

"Yes, and that means lots of idiotic moves made this year."

"Fudge is still in office." continued Charlie.

"And Molderwart is out and about." mumbled Kathryn.

"Who?" asked Nathan who was completely confused.

Charlie looked around, "We should head in doors. And let us hope those guys weren't apart of you know what." she added.

"Our luck, they probably are," muttered Kathryn, leading the way to the leaky cauldron.

"We do have terrible luck." Said Charlie as she started to pull off the boards to a closed off shop.

"What are you doing?" asked Nathan.

"We need a place to hide for the moment" she finally got the door free to open, "Right now we can't trust people and the Cauldron, they might give us away."

She peeked in side and they entered, "Kathryn move quickly and secure areas where someone could break in. I'll look around this shop for anything we can use."

"What about me?" asked nathan.

"you have the camping gear, set up a tent in one of the back rooms." said Charlie.

Kathryn gave a nod, seeming to disappear even as her after-shadow nodded, moving around the building to secure it. Charlie noticed some of the papers lying about, "Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment... might be something useful." She came to a closet that caught her attention, when she tried to open the door, she found it was locked. Refusing to use her crystal she started looking around the counter for a key.

While not finding the key she did open the register and found strange coins inside that could only be gold Galleons and a fair amount of sickles and bronze knuts. She collected them in a pouch to be used if needed, then continued her search. Finally giving up on the key she tried to pick the lock with a piece of wire unaware that Kathryn was finished.

"If you like, I can open that." Stated Kathryn.

Charlie stopped and looked at her, "please."

Kathryn moved over and swiftly picked the lock on the counter, smirking as he opened for them easily. "There you go."

They opened the closet to find two dust covered booms, Charlie looked at Kathryn, "Maybe our luck isn't so bad."

"No, not at all." Smiled Kathryn.

Charlie turned slightly seeing what little sun light shining through the boarded window was fading. "Looks like we'll find out soon enough, its almost night fall."

Tucked away in one of the back rooms the three sat unable to rest.

Nathan finally broke the still silence with a whisper, "So what do we do tomorrow?"

Charlie sighed, "I can really think of one person who we can really trust and who would believe us... the problem is reaching him."

"Couldn't you use an owl?" asked Nathan.

kathryn and Charlie looked at him, "I thought you didn't read the books?"

"Please," he sighed, "I heard enough of it between the two of you to know something's of it."

"That might work... if we had an owl." Charlie finished rubbing her up arms with her hands feeling suddenly cold. Her eyes widen as she slowly peeked down the hallway to look at the window at the front of the shop, hoping she was wrong. But she gulped when frost quickly covered the glass. "Kathryn." she whispered.

Kathryn nodded. "I know," she murmured. "We can't get out now. We'll have to find an owl tomorrow, provided they don't come in here, we'll be fine."

Nathan looked between them, "What... what's wrong" he was almost too scared to ask.

Charlie held her finger up to her lips warning him. The room grew colder making Nathan carefully crawl up next to them. Soon it was over and the chill was gone, Charlie breathed a sigh of relief, "forgot about dementors."

Nathan looked between them and sighed walking away knowing they weren't going to explain. He curled up in his sleeping bag and turned away from them to try and sleep.

"No way to really figure out who sent them." mumbled Charlie.

"No, and it will be difficult to prove that they were sent after us or if they're just patrolling. We need wands."

"i found some money, we could go to Olivanders in the morning... Will need a good cover story..." she thought, "I guess that we are visiting the area and we need new ones, that ours broke." she yawned.

Before Kathryn could voice her opinion that Charlie should sleep, Charlie unhealthy knocked out. Kathryn sighed and shook her head. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
